Middle School Drama
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Alice Liddell, a normal eighth-grader, is starting off at a new school. Who will she meet, will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Middle School Drama-(Starts at the beginning when Peter takes Alice but Wonderland is a Middle School. Also in 2010) Chapter 1-**

Alice Liddell was an eight-grader and was sitting on the bus going to her new school. She was dressed in her usual blue dress and apron, blue bow in her long and straight light brown hair, and blue and white striped socks. She looked nervously out the window, wondering what her new school, 'Wonderland Middle School' was like. That was, until the bus stopped to pick up a boy.

He was about her age, but had white hair. His eyes were an unordinary red with glasses. He had a red, plaid, waistcoat on and dusty brown pants with patterns of numbers on them. He also had an extra large pocket watch. That wasn't what surprised her. He had white rabbit ears on the top of his head!

The rabbit-boy looked at her and she gulped. A smile appeared on his face. He chose to sit next to her even though there was no one else on the bus and he could've had any seat he wanted.

"Hi. I'm Peter White." He said as he held out a hand to her.

Alice took it tentatively. "Alice Liddell."

Just then the bus started again. Alice coughed. Peter took a vial out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Here. This will make you feel better."

The brunette looked at the bottle. "Thank you." She said as she took it. Once she drank it she handed it back again.

Peter put it pack in his pocket while putting an arm around her.

Alice's eyes went wide. She knocked his hand away. "Pervert!" She shouted at him.

His ears twitched.

The girl remembered the furry things on his head. "Are those real?" She asked him.

Peter's hands flew to his ears. Then his eyes widened and he looked at her. "You mean you haven't seen anyone with animal ears?"

Alice shook her head.

Peter gulped. Just then more students walked on the bus. Alice gasped as she saw they had no eyes. The rabbit-boy put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shh." He told her. "It's normal here. Just like my ears."

When she nodded he lifted his hand away. Alice took a deep breath. "If you don't know this you must be an outsider."

Alice's head tilted towards the side.

He sighed. "Wonderland Middle School is located in another world." He told her.

"I can go back home though, right?" Alice asked him nervously.

Peter bit his bottom lip. "You see… you would've been able to, if it wasn't for you drinking that medicine. I'm sorry! I didn't know! You should've told me!" He shouted as he saw that she was going to hit him.

Alice hit him anyway. "How was I supposed to know! Where am I going to live!" She freaked out then. Mumbling things about her sister and her garden.

"Quiet, quiet." Peter tried to calm her down. "You can live with me at the Castle of Hearts Dorm."

The girl looked at him like he had three heads. "Why would I live with a jerk and a pervert like you?" She snarled. The bus stopped at the school and she got off.

When she looked up Alice inhaled sharply.

**(I know there are a lot of stories where wonderland is a school but I still love the idea. ;] I'm thinking of everyone being in the school except for Vivaldi and Gowland who will be in Wonderland High which I'll have be next to the middle school and have shared dorms. I'll be changing their ages to fit the story. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Alice was standing at the front of the largest school she had ever seen, and quite frankly, the most elegant. It was pure white and the doors were sliding glass ones. Not only that but there were four slightly smaller buildings with their own designs behind it.

One was tall, like a tower, another was about three floors an really wide, almost identical to that of an ancient mansion. The weirdest one, she had to say, was a building that was made in all different shapes. Not only that but it had rides built around it. The last one was like a medieval castle. To top off all this there was a forest, and Alice thought she could just make out several misplaced colors in it.

Peter came walking right next to her and pointed at the castle like one. "That's the Castle of Hearts, where I live." His hand moved towards the left and Alice followed it to where he was pointing. "That's the high school. They share the dorms with us."

Alice gulped. She didn't like the idea of being surrounded by big and mean high school teens when she woke up.

"Follow me to the office," Peter said as he grabbed her elbow and started to drag her to the doors.

"No!" Alice shouted. "Let go! I can find it myself!" The new student struggled in his hold but the rabbit was much stronger than he looked.

Just then there was a voice behind them. "Sir White. The Queen would like to see you."

Peter turned around to glare at the faceless girl. She was dressed like a maid and had hearts on her dress. "Go with her." Alice told him.

He looked at her than sighed, letting go of the brunette and following the other girl. Alice walked through the doors. As she rounded a corner without paying attention she bumped into some one.

"Sorry!" The guy who the brunette had bumped into said and picked her up off the ground. He had wavy brown hair and red eyes, like Peter's. Planted on his face was a huge idiotic grin. He had a long red coat on that had a some useless buckles on it. At his side was a sword with a carved in heart on the end. "I'm Ace, the Knight of Hearts."

Alice pulled her eyes away from the sword and up to Ace's smiling face. Smiling slightly at the knight Alice said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Liddell."

Above Ace's head Alice could swear she saw a light bulb light up. "The new student!" He suddenly remembered. Ace grabbed the new student's hand, yanking he along the left side of the hall behind him. All the students cleared a path as the two walked by.

"Ace!" Alice screamed in frustration. "I hate being dragged around!"

At this Ace turned to see the red, angry faced girl. "Ah, Alice. I forgot you were there," As he said this he put his hand behind his head. Laughter rang out in the halls but no one looked as to where it was coming from. It must've been normal to hear it. "If you don't like being dragged then I'll carry you!" Ace chimed suddenly.

"What? Noooo!" Alice screeched as she was lifted up into his arms bridal style with no effort. While kicking and screaming Alice accidentally punched him in the cheek. Ace laughed it off and kept walking. The two hit sunlight and Alice covered her eyes.

Ace jerked to a stop, almost dropping Alice in the process. "You again Ace?" A voice whined.

Alice uncovered her eyes, found that she was at that mansion place, and stared at the man in front of her. His hair was blondish orange, and he had strange purple eyes. Alice nearly shouted out, 'what's with all the weird colored eyes,' but decided not to. The man fashioned a black coat, green shirt, purple scarf with hay entwined, and a bizarre golden belt. What made Alice almost squeal in delight were his golden rabbit ears which twitched on the top of his head.

"Hey Elliot!" Ace shouted out after he put Alice down. The smiling knight waved his hand frantically at the guy.

Elliot sighed. "You're an idiot Ace." That was when he noticed Alice. "Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled slightly. "Alice Liddell, the new student."

This time Elliot slapped his head with his hand. He made a groaning sound. "Since you're the new student I take it this guy was taking you to the office. You really shouldn't follow him, Ace is completely useless with directions. By the way, the name's Elliot March, eighth grader."

Alice went wide eyed. "Eighth grade? That can't be, you look like you're a sophomore." Alice really couldn't believe that Elliot was in the same grade as her.

Elliot blushed slightly. "I'm… um… supposed to be a sophomore but I staid back twice." He was embarrassed, and it showed.

Yet again Ace laughed and both students turned to face, one with a look of wonder the other a look of rage. Ace pointed at Elliot. "Elliot is stupid! Ha-ha!"

The Hare's face turned even brighter. "Sh-shut up! You stayed back a grade too!" He screeched.

Ace was still laughing. "That might be but not twice!"

"Shut it. Both of you." A voice commanded. Alice and everyone else turned to see who had spoken. It was a man with spiked down black hair and blue eyes. He had on a white jacket and a top hat accessorized with roses, feathers, and playing cards.

Alice's breath caught in her throat. Minus the crazy outfit, he was exactly like the guy in the book that she had been typing. "Ernie," She whispered.

The guy heard and a slight smile played on his lips. "I beg your pardon. I'm Blood Dupre, not this 'Ernie.'" The way he said the name, it seemed like he thought it was diseased.

"This here is Alice Liddell. I was just taking her to the office to get settled down." Ace said as he put his hands on Alice's shoulders. She tried to knock them off but soon gave up as she wasn't making progress.

At that Elliot sighed and Blood smirked. "Elliot," Blood said as he turned to the man besides him. "Take Ms. Liddell to the office."

Elliot hurried over to Alice. "Yes Blood. Follow me."

Alice had to speed walk to keep up with Elliot's fast pace. _It must be because of his long legs._ She thought to herself. Alice was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Elliot had stopped and walked into him. "Oof." She mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"The office is there." Elliot pointed to a room on the right of the hall.

"Thank you Elliot," Alice said before she entered the room.

**(Ernie. Haha! I think that might actually be the funniest name you could ever give Blood! I hoped you liked it! Please review. I don't know who I should have her meet in the next chapter. All I know that I'm putting something that has to do with Nightmare in the next one. I won't tell you what because it'll ruin the fun! If you have any ideas please tell me!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

As Alice walked into the principle's room she was meet by a boy that looked her age. He had silver, raven hair and an eye patch over his right silver eye. The boy had a black coat with gold trim, a white ruffled shirt, and a purple handkerchief in place of a tie. Smiling, he held his hand out to her. "Hello Alice. I'm Mr. Gottschalk, the principle of this school."

Alice's eyes widened. _There's no way he's the principle. He's to young! _She thought.

Mr. Gottschalk's smiled widened. "To young, yes, but I was a gifted student." This made him chuckle to himself.

The brunette was starting to believe the boy in front of her when another boy walked into the room.

Alice turned to look at him. Dressed in a long black coat that faded to gray, and a black suit underneath it, the boy looked very grown up. That was, besides the knives that he had on his coat's forearms. His hair was blue and his eyes gold. "Nightmare! There you are! You're supposed to be doing your homework, not acting like the principle!"

Nightmare grunted while Alice finally processed the situation. "I'm preparing for my future job, Gray." Nightmare told him.

Gray scoffed. "You do know that principles have to do paperwork right?"

Shivering, Nightmare left the room. Gray turned to face Alice. "I'm sorry for that. I hope he wasn't to much trouble. I'm Gray Ringmarc. Oh, and the principle should be here in about a minute," He said before he left the room, shouting for Nightmare to wait.

**Blood POV-**

Blood had called Elliot into his room. Now the hare stood there uncomfortably as his boss finished the homework from yesterday. "Elliot. That girl, Alice, I believe that she's an outsider." Blood finally spoke up.

Instead of Elliot feeling more comfortable he was pushed back into almost insanity. "What?" He had shrieked. "That can't be!"

This made Blood smirk. "Actually, it very well can be. I want you to keep an eye on her. A very close eye on her." The Hatter's voice grew darker and darker as he spoke.

This made Elliot gulp.

**Regular POV-**

Alice stood marveling at the tower in front of her. It was even bigger close up. The tower was made of white stone with some green mixed in. On the top was a huge clover.

Just then a familiar voice called out to her. "Alice!" She turned to see Nightmare running towards her. "Help me! Gray wants me to do my homework!"

Then Gray appeared, holding a stack of school books in his hands. "Nightmare! Do your homework."

By this time Gray had noticed Alice, for Nightmare was hiding behind her. A bright smile crossed his face. "Good morning Alice."

Alice grinned. "Afternoon." She corrected him.

"On the contrary. Look at the position of the sun." Nightmare spoke up, making Gray realize him again. The two ran off, shouting insults towards each other.

The outsider followed the silver haired boy's instructions. Immediately she gasped. The sun had just risen in the East. Thinking that anything was possible in a place with faceless people and animal people, Alice headed into the tower where she would be living.

"Who are you?" A voice called from behind her. Alice's head whipped around to where the person had spoke from. There stood a boy with long blue, the back of which was tied into a pony tail and his eyes were a deep blue. His long black coat was trimmed with gold and there was a clock in place of a tie.

Alice was at a loss for words when a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gray smiling down at her for a second and then glaring at the other boy. "This here is Alice. She is going to be living here, Julius." Gray seemed hostile, like he really didn't like this Julius.

That did nothing to stop Alice. The girl walked up to the blue eyed boy, smiled, and put out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Julius was hesitant, then he sighed. Slowly he shook hands with the girl. "Julius Monry, the Clockmaker." His voice was cold, unlike his hand that he just pulled away.

Alice yawned. _I want to go to sleep, but since it's morning I have classes. I didn't even realize that night had passed. _Yawning again Alice was startled as Nightmare grabbed her hand.

"It's alright to go to bed. The teachers will understand since you're not used to the time changing here. It changes at random." Nightmare started to lead her away from the other two.

Then Julius spoke up. "You should really stop reading other people's minds Nightmare. It's a bad habit."

Nightmare smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You mean she's an outsider?" Gray questioned.

Alice nodded. "I was explained everything.

Now both Julius and Gray spoke together. "What about clocks?" Both the boys looked at each other and scowled.

The brunette was startled but before she could speak Nightmare did. "No. the principle did not inform her on that."

The two sighed in relief and walked away. Nightmare lead Alice to her room where she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**(Blood said to keep and eye on her, I wonder what he's planning? Please review and I hoped you liked it!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

_Alice was in a place were there were swirls of purple, green, and blue. _Where am I? _She thought._

"_You're in dreamland. My world." A familiar voice said from behind her. Alice turned and saw Nightmare floating in the air._

He must be gay to have control over a world like this. _Nightmare's eye twitched at Alice's thought._

"_So I'm gay aren't I? Well… let me show you I'm not." At this he came closer to Alice. She tried to take a step back but couldn't. "Don't bother, this is my world and I have complete control over it."_

_The incubus was standing an inch away from her then. Slowly he leaned his face in towards the foreigners. Resting his forehead on Alice's he said, "Just kidding. Though I am not gay."_

_Alice, finally able to move, took about five steps back. "W-what was that about?" The brunette shrieked._

_Nightmare laughed. "Just a joke. In a way. I do like you, and everyone here will come to like you as well. It might not be right away, but it surely will happen. Just a warning." Nightmare was now smirking._

_Alice was confused. "Why though?" She asked him._

_The world began to crumble around her. "That's because you are the foreigner." Was the answer she got before she woke up._

...

Alice awoke to the bright sunlight of the middle of the day. Yawning she got off her bed and got dressed. After she did everything she walked out of her room. Only to crash into Gray. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" Alice shouted.

Gray, who was carrying a huge stack of books, watched wide eyed as the papers flew out of the books. "Noooo!" He yelled once everything was on the floor. Quickly he bent down and started fumbling to collect the papers.

By thins time Alice was on her knees helping him out as well. "I'm sorry, Gray, I'm sorry!" Was all she said as she made a pile of the papers.

Alice's eyes caught on one paper in particular. Picking it up she began to read. 'January 19th of 1994, April 4th of 1997, and October 8th of 2003. Alice's eyes widened as she read further. 'Trisha Ringmarc- deceased, Reni Ringmarc- deceased, and Derrick Ringmarc- deceased.'

All the papers were in a pile, except for the one Alice was reading. Gray noticed the paper and tried to take it from her. When he got it his eyes went wide. Alice looked up at him. "What is that?"

Gray winced and put the paper in the middle of the pile. "Nothing. Just people that have died." His voice cracked.

Alice didn't think it was nothing. "They all have the same last name as you. Were you related?" She inquired.

"No," Gray said curtly before continuing down the hall and turning into a room.

The brunette shrugged it off and headed to her class. Once there she handed her English teacher, Mr. Varner, her 'new student' slip.

Alice was seated next to a boy with pinkish-purple hair and golden eyes that were like a cat's. A punkish outfit was worn by him, a black half shirt with two zippers, and a black skirt with matching shorts underneath. He had armbands on, one of them almost reaching his shoulder while the other just past his wrist. To top it off he had a huge boa on his shoulders which matched his hair, and cat ears.

"Hi." He greeted when she sat. "I'm Boris."

Alice smiled slightly. "Alice."

Boris nodded his head. "So you're the foreigner."

"How did you know?" She asked him.

He gave her a weird look. "Everyone knows."

Sighing Alice whispered, "Oh great."

**(Gray is hiding a secret! Yay! I love surprises! I hope you liked it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

The class dragged on for far too long. Alice had found that the teacher was probably the most annoying she had ever, in her lifetime, had before. Constantly she found herself shifting in her seat, something she only did when she was utterly bored. Sometimes Alice could feel Boris looking at her but she chose to ignore it, thinking if she didn't the teacher would give her a detention for not paying attention. That was the one thing Alice definitely didn't want at that moment.

When the bell rung symbolizing that the class was over Alice practically danced with happiness out of the room. That was, until the teacher called her back. Sighing she turned around to face Mr. Varner. He was holding today's class work in his hands and was looking at hers in particular.

"Yes?" She asked him in the most polite voice she could manage in her urge to just run far away from this dreadful class.

That was when the always frowning man smiled. "You're a great writer, Ms. Liddell. Have you ever considered writing a book?"

At this Alice began to like this teacher. She let a smile laugh escape her mouth. "I am currently writing one."

Mr. Varner told her, "Next class bring it in. I would love to read it."

Alice left after that. When she went outside the door she was surprised to see Boris waiting for her, along with two other boys.

These boys were twins. They both shared the same dark hair, covered with the same hat, except one had a blue while the other had a red. The one with the red hat had red eyes and a red, guard like suit. His twin was dressed the same, but with blue and eyes that matched.

Boris smiled at her, a true grin unlike Ace's. "This is Dee and Dum," He said, pointing to the blue then red.

"Is this the Lady?" Dee asked Boris.

Dum walked up to Alice and looked her straight in the eyes. "She looks almost our age."

"What grade might you be in?" Alice inquired. Sure she did look young, but a fifth grader was the lowest anyone had mistook her for.

The twins looked at each other than back to Alice. "Sixth grade."

Alice's face turned into one of amusement. They looked like they belonged in fifth. "Really now?" She teased them.

Both pouted. "Of course!"

Then Elliot rounded the corner. Once he saw the twins he flipped out. "Stop slacking off you lazy bums!" The hare screeched.

Sticking his tong out Dum said, "Stupid moronic rabbit."

"Yeay!" Dee agreed with his brother, sticking his tong out as well, but also pulling the bottom lid of one eye.

At this Elliot's ears twitched. Reaching for the twins he snarled, "I'm not a rabbit!"

The two boys expertly dodged the older guy's attack and ran down the hall shouting insults. Elliot raced after them, not even pausing to say hi to Alice.

The brunette looked at the cat who shook his head besides her. "What was that about?" Alice asked.

Boris looked at her. "Dee and Dum are the gate keepers of the Hatter's Dorm." He explained.

Alice pondered this. "Those two are just little kids! Besides, why would a dorm need guards?"

All Boris offered as and explanation was, "The Hatters are the mafia."

The foreigner felt her eyes widen. Boris walked away then. Alice looked at her schedule and found that she had an hour of free time. Deciding to find a nice garden to rest in she walked out of the building.

**(Alice is walking by herself, in a school she doesn't know. If she was smart she would not do that because she would probably get lost and run into you know who. X.x Haha!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Alice wondered around the campus, not caring where she was going. Around her the leaves on the trees were falling down. Unaware of the fact, Alice had wandered into the forest. She was lost in thought, thinking of what should happen in her story next.

When she reached a clearing she gasped. There stood several colored tents, ones that you would find at a circus. People were scattered throughout the whole place, some dresses like clowns while others tried to herd animals into different tents.

Smiling to herself, Alice began to walk towards the tent where the horses were going in. She had never been to a circus before, her father was always cooped up in the house and her sister was always busy with something.

Reaching the tent she discovered about seven horses. One caught her attention in particular. It was a tan horse with several spots of black. It's mane and tail were black. As Alice got closer she discovered that one of it's eyes were black while the other was gold. When she stood right in front of it the horse 'neighed.'

Alice's grin grew wider as she looked at the sign on the gate. 'Sally,' it read. "Hello Sally." Alice greeted the horse.

Sally shook her head and neighed again. It leaned it's head over the gate and touched it's nose to Alice's forehead. _It's not Sally. It's Artemis._

Alice felt her eyes widen as the horse pulled it's head back. "Artemis. That makes sense," She said to the horse who's head went up and down.

"Just who might you be?" A cheerful voice called from behind her. Turning Alice saw a man. His hair was red and some front strands longer than the other. His eye was red, for his other was covered by an eye patch like Nightmare. A black jester cap rested on is head and a black jacket on his shoulders. A black a red checkered cloth was wrapped around his waist over his black pants. A little white mask hung on his belt.

"I'm Alice. You?" Alice asked him.

Smiling he answered, "Joker."

"I'm Joker, too!" A deeper voice called out. Alice looked around to see where it had come from but no one was to be found. "In the mask stupid b****!"

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at the mask. She looked back up at Joker. "A magic trick?"

Joker laughed. "No, no." He told her.

"Stupid girl!" The voice muttered.

"Be nice Joker." Joker told it.

Alice was completely confused. "There's two Jokers." The human Joker explained.

"Can I give you nicknames so it's easier to know who I'm addressing?" Alice inquired.

Smiling the human Joker said, "Sure."

The brunette thought and came up with an idea. "You're White because you're nice," She decided, pointer at the jester. "and you're Black since you're mean." At this she pointed towards the mask.

Black scoffed. "Mean my a**. I just speak the truth."

White put his hand over the mask. "Sorry for my brother's rude behavior. I think it's perfect for his character."

Alice gave and audible groan. "Perfect, you're brothers too."

"Twins." White corrected. Alice groaned again. "What a delightful girl."

A blush spread across her cheeks. "Delightful, how 'bout c****?" Black hissed.

**(The next chapter is also going to be the Jokers. I hope you liked it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Alice shivered. Without even realizing it she had wound up in some kind of prison located underneath the circus White ran. Once there she meet Black, who looked exactly like White. Except instead of looking like a jester he was dressed like a guard to the prison, which he actually had control of. White liked to put giant stuffed animal heads on the prisoners, to Black's dislike.

"Let's just say it's to keep the juvenile delinquents inline." White explained when Alice had asked why they had such a thing at a school.

Now Alice sat at a round table, with White on her left and Black on her right. She felt awkward so she tried to start up a conversation. "You know that horse, Sally's name is actually Artemis?" White looked at her, amused, while Black looked at her like she had three heads. She chose to ignore Black and look at White.

"Really now?" White asked. It was obvious he didn't believe her. "How'd you find that out?"

Looking down at her feet Alice began to wonder why she had said such a thing. "She told me."

White laughed out loud. "The b**** has gone crazy!" Black hissed.

"Don't be mean Black," White told him.

Black scowled. "You're using those stupid nicknames?"

"Of course. I happen to like them." At that White looked at the time. "Well look at that. It's time for class. Visit us again soon Alice!"

"Run while you can w****!" Black shouted.

…

Alice's class passed by in a blur. There was no one with a face in the class and she felt awkward talking to some one without eyes.

The bell rang, symbolizing lunch, and Alice flew out the door.

Once in the cafeteria she found Boris sitting at a table with two other people. She chose to sit there. "Hey Alice." Boris greeted when she sat down.

On her left sat a boy with mouse ears and a tail. His hair was reddish orange with a streak of blond running through it, while his eyes were green. A green jacket with a intricate red collar sat over his tan shirt. A black hat rested over one of his ears. The boy was shaking. "I'm P-Peirce, chu." He squeaked. Realizing that he was a mouse sitting at a table with a cat Alice felt bad for him.

Across from her was a man with his red hair tied into a braid. His brown eyes were looking at her, filled with light. On his chin was a little stubble of a beard. The man wore an eccentric yellow jacket with a yellow suit underneath. "Gowland's the name."

Alice smiled. Each one of them seemed nice, and she was glad she had chosen to sit there.

"Gowland is actually a sophomore but the lunches are combined with both schools. He's actually the head of our dorm, the Amusement Park Dorm." Boris explained.

Nodding it all made perfect sense to her.

Then a strong hand fell onto Alice's shoulder. She looked up to see Elliot smiling down at her. "Come with me to the mansion. There's no more classes for the day and we're having a tea party."

Alice smiled and stood up. "Sorry guys, but I love tea," She apologized to the three who were looking up at her.

The two left the cafeteria and were walking on the grass in no time. It was evening out and Alice was captivated by the pink sky that she wasn't watching where she was walking. "Ahh!" She shouted as she fell to the ground, face first.

"Alice!" Elliot shouted out as he ran towards her. Alice sat up and rubbed her head. "Oh no!" Before she could even realize it Elliot had slipped on the leaves below him and fell on her, making her hit her head hard.

"Owww." Alice whimpered.

"I'm sorry!" Elliot lifted his head so that he could see her face. "Are you ok?"

"I will be once you get off of me." Elliot jumped up and pulled Alice up into his arms bridal style.

"We have to get you to the mansion quickly." At this Elliot began to sped walk.

Alice groaned. "I told you I'm fine."

The hare looked down at her worriedly. "You're not fine! You're head is bleeding!"

Alice put her hand behind her head and when she pulled it back, sure enough, there was blood on it. She groaned again. Like a little kid she hadn't felt any pain until she saw the blood. Everything started to swirl and soon enough Alice passed out.

**(I had no idea where this was going when I was typing this but it turned out well! Please review.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

_Alice looked around to find that she was back in Nightmare's dream world. She sighed._

"_Why, how's your head doing?" Nightmare asked, walking in front of Alice._

_Giving a slight smile se said, "Fine I guess."_

_Nightmare nodded. "Where did you go today?" Apparently this was an interrogation session. "You didn't come back during free period and we didn't see you at lunch."_

_Alice laughed. "Sorry if you were waiting for me. I ate with Boris at lunch for about one minute before Elliot came and got me for a tea party."_

_Shifting his weight Nightmare didn't seem pleased. "No. I mean before that, during free period."_

"_Well that's easy. I was at the circus and then I suddenly ended up in the underground prison. White is very nice but I'm not too sure on Black." Alice thought for a second. "Those are the nicknames I gave them."_

_Nightmare's eye twitched and a frown came on his face. He was clearly not enthusiastic about Alice meeting the Jokers. "You'd be wise to stay away from them."_

_Alice was surprised. "Why? They seem fine to me," She asked him._

"_You'll see." A slight smile spread on his face._

_The brunette pouted. "Tell me."_

_The incubus raised an eyebrow at her. "No."_

_Now Alice was angry. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and started to shake him._

_Nightmare didn't look so good, but that didn't stop Alice. That was, until he coughed up blood. "Eww!" Alice shrieked as she pulled away. Inspecting herself intently she saw no blood and sighed._

_As he raised his handkerchief to his mouth Nightmare apologized. "Sorry, but you really shouldn't shake me like that. I am a powerful, but equally sick, incubus after all."_

_Alice, who had now gotten over her discussed, now crouched over Nightmare worriedly. "You really should go to the doctors."_

_Nightmare shook. "No thank you. All those needles and medication scare me."_

_The foreigner had never heard of something so ridiculous before. She was going to say so when the world suddenly collapsed and Alice woke up._

…

Alice woke up in a bright white room. Groaning she sat up, but her efforts were in vain as the twins knocked her down to the bed. "It's the Lady!" Dee shouted in her right ear.

"The Lady's awake!" Dum shouted in her left.

A grunt came from above and the twins were lifted off of her. Sighing in relief Alice turned to see Blood with his hands firm on the twins' shoulders. Unlike they would've with Elliot, all they did was frown and walk out of the room.

Blood watched them leave then looked at Alice. "Well, it's nice to see your sky blue eyes again, Princess." A smirk appeared on his lips.

Alice blushed and looked away. "Thank you. It's nice to be rid of Nightmare. Oh, and I'm sorry for missing your tea party Ernie." Immediately she covered her mouth. Yet again Alice had called him Ernie unintentionally.

Now Blood was angry. "Why do you keep calling me Ernie?" A second passed and a playful smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps, I look like an old boyfriend of yours?" At this he leaned in close so that their faces were an inch apart.

Trying to squirm further into the bed to get away Alice said, "No. He's just a character in a book I'm typing that looks like you."

Pulling away Blood asked, "Well that's no fun. Is this guy going to get the girl? I see no reason why he shouldn't if he looks like me."

Alice laughed and immediately regretted it. Her head started to throb and she got a massive headache. Blood got up and left the room, saying something like, "I have paperwork to do. I'll send Elliot in with medicine for that headache of yours."

All Alice did was nod and lie back down. She would have to thank Elliot for carrying her all the way to the mansion. Also, a wicked plan was beginning to form in her mind, and she would need Elliot's help for it.

**(I wrote half of this in school on paper when I had extra time. That's why it might seem a bit weird. Oh, and Alice's plan, at least to me, is going to be very funny. If you like tormenting the characters that is.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

As Elliot walked into the room he said, "Blood told me to give you this medicine." Handing the liquid to Alice, she smiled. She drank it immediately.

It was time for her plan to begin. "Hey, Elliot, you don't happen to have any other medicines do you?" Her head tilted towards the side and with an innocent look on her face she saw Elliot's face go blank for a second.

Regaining his composure he said, "Sure. Follow me to see what one you want."

**…**

"Alice! You're back!" Nightmare called, running down the stairs and hugging Alice who had just walked through the door.

Trying to keep her mind clear Alice smiled. "Yep. Do you want anything to drink Nightmare?"

Nightmare thought about this for a moment. "Yes. A coffee would be fine."

Nodding Alice went off into the kitchen to prepare the drink. Humming while she did she thought of her plan. This was defiantly going to be the most fun for the year. Walking into Nightmare's office with three cups of coffee she saw Gray there just as she had expected. "Here," She said handing Gray one cup and Nightmare the other.

Gray looked at it for a second then shrugged. "Thank you."

Smiling at him Alice took a sip of her own cup.

"Thanks." That was when Nightmare took a sip of his coffee. Face distorted into a horrified expression he swallowed the thing in his mouth. Looking towards the brunette his fears only heightened as he saw her grinning face. "You didn't."

Taking his boss's cup Gray inspected it. After taking a sip he smiled. "Good plan Alice. I'm surprised I never thought about it," He told her.

"Yeay, well, that's how they give dogs their medicine. I thought it might work on stubborn Nightmare." She looked over to see the incubus throwing up in the waste basket. Alice giggled.

A chill ran down Nightmare's spine as he heard the sound. "You're just like Gray!" He snarled before storming out of the room, wiping his mouth.

The lizard sighed. "Don't worry about him. In one day he'll be back to his regular self."

Even with that Alice felt slightly bad. Sighing herself she walked out of the room and down the hall to where she believed was Nightmare's room. "Nightmare? Are you alright? I'm sorry for that, I shouldn't have done it." Alice knocked on the door tentatively.

A groan came from inside and Alice walked in. The silver haired man was lying on his bed face down. She sat on the edge. "I'm sorry Nightmare."

Nightmare looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hah!" He scoffed, rolling over onto his back. "If so than you'll have to come over you're biggest fear."

Alice trembled at the thought. Nightmare smiled a wicked smile. "Do we have a deal?" His voice sounded sure, like he had just won an argument. "If you don't I'll never forgive you."

The foreigner shook her head and stood up from the bed. "Fine! I'll go talk to White and Black tomorrow!" Storming out of the door she could faintly hear Nightmare's chuckle filling the room.

**(Haha! Poor Nightmare! I wonder what Alice fears the most? ;) I think I just like torturing characters, in that way I'm much like Black!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Alice stormed into the big top where White turned around sharply to face her. A smile appeared on his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Glaring up at him Alice said, "Cut the flattery. I'm here to ask if I can perform once for the circus."

White pondered this for a moment. "Sure, I'll even let you pick what you want to do. May I ask why the sudden interest?"

The brunette turned her back to him. "I made Nightmare mad and in order to have him forgive me I have to overcome my greatest fear."

The ringmaster laughed. Alice turned around and stared daggers at him. "Your greatest fear is performing at a circus?" He asked, skeptical.

Alice pouted. "No. Not exactly."

**…**

Everyone from school filled the seats in the tent. Alice was trembling from fear. She would have to be sure to kill Nightmare later.

White walked into the center of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that the circus is back!" He paused and the crowd cheered. "To open the show, our one and only, foreigner!"

Alice walked out from her hiding place. Instantly everyone began to laugh. There she was, in a clown costume, with way too much makeup on. Alice looked away from the crowd and scowled. She hated clowns, with a passion. Not only did she have to be a clown in front of all theses people, but she was going to have to perform with other clowns. That wasn't the worst of it, White hadn't told her what to do at all.

The girl stood there as the other clowns came out. Suddenly she was hit with water. She didn't flinch, she was so mad right now. Her anger was flaring as more tricks were pulled on her. She was constantly being sprayed with water, hit with food, and called names. Still, Alice stood there fuming.

Everyone in the crowd was laughing hysterically. All except for Julius who didn't even so much as crack a smile.

It was too much for Alice to take. She screamed and stormed out of the big top. "Alice!" She heard a familiar voice call. Alice didn't look back and kept on walking. "Wait up will you!" Then she was forced around and saw none other than Elliot with a worried look on his face.

"Let go of me!" She snarled. Even with all her strength she was unable to get out of his hold. Finally calming down she asked, "What do you want?"

Elliot sighed. He put his hand up to her face and wiped the makeup off of it. "I don't think that was a nice thing to do.

Alice pouted. "You were laughing."

The hare chuckled. "I was laughing at Peter. His face was hysterical, completely disbelieving at what he was seeing."

At this Alice laughed. "I wish I saw that."

Elliot began to pull Alice towards the mansion. The time changed and it was midday. "Let's get you out of those clothes," He told her.

"Alright." That was when Alice sneezed.

Looking back at her Elliot sighed. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "How you could be cold with all those clothes on I have no idea." He teased.

Alice smiled at him and they continued walking. "Thank you Elliot."

**(Elliot saves her! Once again. I was originally going to have Alice dance then the image of her as a clown popped into my head. All's well that ends well.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

Elliot had brought Alice to the mansion's backyard. There Alice collapsed on a nearby bench. Yawning she said, "You're a good friend Elliot, you know that?"

The hare smiled and took a seat next to her. "Right," He said sarcastically.

Alice gave him a tired, dirty look.

Elliot laughed. "Fine, I am. Though I'm not as nice as you are."

The foreigner scoffed. "Clearly you don't know me well."

Sighing Elliot let it slide, though he knew perfectly well that Alice, even when mad, was not nearly as bad as he was. Another yawn escaped from the girl's lips. Elliot smiled and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Alice shivered and snuggled her face into his scarf. "Thank you again Elliot…" She mumbled before falling asleep.

…

"_I forgive you now Alice," Nightmare told her as she opened her eyes._

_Alice glared up at the floating man. "Really? Well now I dislike you." She folded her arms across her chest and looked away._

_Nightmare sighed. "I'll do something to make it up for you."_

_Now it was Alice's turn to torment him. "Alright, but I want you to do your homework."_

_The incubus frowned and thought for a long moment. Then he sighed and nodded. "I'll send Gray over to get you. The Hatter's Dorm right?"_

_Alice nodded. "Yep, but I actually have a classes so I can't stay at the tower for long. I just need to pick up my stuff. After I'll make sure you do your homework."_

_Smiling, Nightmare was relieved at the thought of having a few hours of relaxation._

_This made Alice remember something. "Why is the class schedule so weird?" She asked him._

"_That's because of the random time changes. The teaches find it easier to only have two classes a day and there are eight classes in total. We have Wednesday and the weekends off. One class in in the morning, the other in the afternoon," He explained to her._

_Alice nodded. "What are all the classes?"_

_Nightmare laughed. "There's English and math, which you already had. There's also history, science, music, art, gym, and health. The last four are specials which we have every other day." The way he said this, it was like it was to be expected._

_The brunette found herself pouting. It was the normal classes, with a few missing, but she should have been able to figure it out herself. "You're waking up now. Bye, see you soon," Nightmare told her._

…

Alice woke up in a spare room of the Hatter's dorm. Yawning she stretched and got up. Walking out of the room she ran into Dee and Dum. "Lady!" They shouted and hugged her.

"Now, you two should be going to class, not making the Princess fell uncomfortable." Blood's voice rang out.

The twins pouted but let go and walked down the hallway.

Alice smiled at Blood. "Thank you."

At this Blood grinned. "Thank you for not calling me Ernie."

Looking down at her feet Alice's face turned red. "Right, I'm sorry for that."

Blood patted her shoulder as he walked by. "Apology excepted."

The outsider sighed a sigh of relief. She walked out of the mansion just to find Gray waiting for her. "Hello there Alice." He greeted with a smile.

"Hello Gray." The two walked to the tower in silence. Alice felt awkward. She knew he had been laughing yesterday at the circus. Feeling confidence rise through her she asked him why.

Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Well… you were just so cute… it was hard not to. Believe me, I tried not to," He said.

Alice blushed a dark red. He had said she was cute. "Th-thank you." She stuttered. Besides her Gray blushed and smiled slightly. He was beginning to fall for the girl next to him.

**(I love you Gray! Don't be embarrassed! Just say it! Sorry, I kinda got carried away. Hehe. Oh, and I decided to make an actual school schedule, though it is pretty weird.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

As Gray and Alice walked back to the tower Alice began to feel uneasy. There was just something off that was making her nervous. Gray seemed to sense it too and every few steps he would get closer to her. This only frightened her more.

Gray was about an inch away from her when the feeling became overwhelming. That was when about five faceless came out from behind the trees, surrounding them. "Gray Ringmarc," the one in front, probably the leader, snarled.

A frown came across Gray's face. "Just what do you want?"

Alice stood perfectly still, well, besides the fact that she was shivering all over.

The leader took a step forward, pulling out a gun and directing it at Gray. "You're the next on our list."

At this Gray pulled out the knives on his forearms. "You think I'm just going to sit back and let you kill whoever you want? Guess again."

Everything happened in a flash then. Gray charged at the leader, avoiding bullets left and right. Two faceless stepped in Gray's path, and mercilessly he slashed their necks. The cuts were deep enough so they couldn't fight, but not to kill them.

Alice was grabbed on the left and right by the two men that had been behind her. Knocked out of her horror Alice began to kick frantically. "Gray!" she shouted.

Gray looked back at her, his face filled with concern. Alice felt her heart wrench, not for the look that he gave her, but for the fact that blood was smeared all over his face. "Let her go," he commanded.

Of course, they didn't listen to him. Then a shot was heard. The lizard looked back at the leader to find him bleeding from the chest and falling to the ground. Alice gave a shriek of horror as the two holding her were shot through the heart.

"Well, who would've know that the almightily Gray Ringmarc would need help defending one girl?" Both turned to see who had spoken. Alice cringed as she saw Peter with his gun outstretched.

"White," Gray hissed.

Peter looked at Alice and his face turned into one of love and concern. As he dashed towards her his gun turned into the pocket watch he always carried. Tackling her to the ground he said, "I hope you're not hurt my love!"

Alice tried to wiggle out of his hold to no avail. "Get off me Peter!"

Instantly he got to his feet and helped her up. Then he turned to Gray with a frown. "How could a pro ex-assassin not be able to handle five guys?"

Gray winced.

"Assassin?" Alice whispered. She gulped at the thought.

"Ex," Gray corrected her with a sigh. "That paper that you read the other day, those were my family members. They were also assassins, and apparently someone is trying to eliminate all Ringmarc assassins, including ex ones."

Now Alice was really afraid. She shivered and Peter held her tighter. "Don't fret. I'll make sure this man is no longer a threat," he announced pulling out his gun.

"No Peter!" Alice shrieked.

Grimacing Peter put his gun away. "Fine, but only because you say so. Now, love, let's go!" With that Peter grabbed her hand and began to pull her off in the direction of the tower.

"Wait!" Gray shouted, going after them.

**Poor Gray, he's being targeted. :( Not only that but Peter had to come in to save the day. I was actually thinking of having Elliot to save her again but Peter came into mind. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

Alice had gotten her books and now sat in class. Boris was busy drawing something on his notebook and when she looked over she found it to be his name in graffiti. She sighed. Music class was defiantly one of her least favorites. Sure, Alice knew how to play the piano somewhat, but she still found it boring.

"Good morning class," the teacher announced as she walked into the room.

"Morning Mrs. Hills," the class chimed.

Boris lifted his eyes off his drawing, scoffed, and returned to his work. The teacher noticed this and confiscated his notebook. "Hey!" he shouted.

Mrs. Hills looked at the cover. "A notebook for health." Then she flipped inside. "Ah, and secret notes to Elliot. Shall I read them?" she asked out loud.

Boris was horrified. "No!" he screeched, reaching over the desk and trying to grab the book back.

"Yes!" the class screamed. Hoots and hollers sounded in the room along with clanking of feet and hands on the desks.

The teacher cleared her throat. "'I hate this class,'" she began. "'It's such a bore. Alice isn't even in it.'

The reply, 'I agree. It'd be so much more fun if she was here.' Aw, how cute, a smiley face."

The cat's face turned red as the class began to laugh. Alice shot him a look. Why would he have mentioned her name?

"'Hey, do you think she's cute?' How interesting. This is turning into some type of drama.

'Um… yeay. Alice is really cute.'

'I think so too. Look's like were enemies in love.'

'We're still friends though right?'

'Of course, especially when Alice says yes to me.' I think I'll stop here. We need to continue with class. I'll give this back to you when the period is over."

Boris pouted, his face even redder than before.

Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye, her own face shades darker than normal.

Just then Gowland walked into the room, violin in hand. "Ah, just in time," Mrs. Hills said.

Gowland nodded.

"What's he doing here?" Alice whispered to Boris.

"Sometimes he gets out of class to help with our music class," Boris told her.

Alice tilted her head to the left. "He can play?"

A small laugh escaped from the cat's mouth. "Definitely not. He can't play to save his life. Just to warn you, when he starts playing, cover your ears."

As Alice was about to ask why Gowland started to play. The sound pierced through her ears and she thought they would bleed. Covering them she turned to see Mrs. Hills smiling and nodding alone in time.

**...**

When the bell rang Alice, Boris, and everyone else jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. They were desperate to escape the horrible sound of Gowland's playing.

The two were in such a rush that Boris had forgotten his notebook, which was sitting on the corner of the teacher's desk.

"Wonderful playing Gowland," the teacher said sincerely. Then she saw the notebook. "Would you take that to Boris, he forgot it here."

A smile crossed his face as he picked it up. "Of course. Bye Mrs. Hills." As Gowland walked out into the hall he opened the notebook, curious as to what was inside. His eyes widened as he began to read it.

**Uh oh. Gowland is reading Boris's notebook! Poor Boris, his notes were read to the class. I actually didn't have any idea on what this chapter was going to be about but I think it turned out ok. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-**

"Hey! Alice!" Gowland yelled as he ran up to were she and Boris sat on a bench outside of the school building.

Alice turned around when he reached the back of the bench. Gowland reached out his hand over Boris's head and plopped the notebook into his lap. Seeing this Boris turned around sharply saying, "You didn't read this did you?"

Gowland's face turned into one of shock. "No, why would you think I'd take the time to?" He was acting extremely well.

Boris shrugged and stood up. "Alice, you should come to the Amusement Park dorm and go on some rides," he said, turning to face the brunette.

A smile crossed her face. "Sure," she agreed, standing.

"Wonderful," Gowland almost yelled. He started to walk in front of them, heading towards his dorm. "I was just about to suggest that myself."

The two younger students didn't notice the pure evil grin Gowland had when he said this.

After arriving at the Amusement Park Alice immediately got a headache. Everything was bright and shinny; it hurt her eyes to no end. Boris made her go on all the roller-coasters, ever if she pleaded not to.

They had to stop going around the park early because Gowland wanted them to go to the electrical room.

"What do you want?" Boris asked when he opened the door.

Gowland turned around in his chair, walked up to Boris, took his notebook, and pushed him and Alice out the door, locking it behind them.

"What are you doing?" Boris demanded, pounding on the door.

Alice sighed and sat on the floor against the wall. "Just give it up. I really don't care what he's doing."

That was when the intercom came on. "Ah-hem," came Gowland's voice across it. "I'll let you know that I mean no harm to Boris or Alice, but there is something I want to read to you all. Something that'll help me get my revenge on Dupre."

Boris's eyes turned wide. "He couldn't be talking about that!" he shrieked to no one in particular.

Alice listened intently, wanting to know what he meant.

"Boris- 'Hey, Blood, do you think Alice is cute?'

"Dupre- 'I find her interesting, somewhat cute, and very entertaining.'

"Boris- 'Why's that?'

"Dupre- cute little smiley face, 'It's interesting having a foreigner around.'

"Boris- unamused face, 'Uh-huh.'

"Dupre- 'She's like the honey in tea. An explosion of wonderful sensations in which you want more of. Her personality does this to me.'"

Boris looked even more horrified now. "If Blood finds out about this I'm dead!" he shouted, banging his head against the wall.

Alice snickered slightly to herself.

"Who knew Dupre would be so poetic and romantic instead of such a d***** bag? Well, my work her is done," Gowland said. The intercom went off and the older man exited the room.

As Boris and Gowland started yelling at each other Alice took the chance to escape and have some alone time.

**Haha! Gowland has revenge! Now Alice just needs to find out what he needed revenge for! That'll be the next chapter! X.x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-**

As Alice reached her dorm she ran into Ace. "Ah! Hello Alice!" he greeted her.

With a slight smile she said, "Hey Ace."

"Alice!" came a voice from up the stairs. As she looked to see who it was she discovered Nightmare running down them. "Help me!" he yelled.

"Nightmare! Hurry down to the nurse's office! She called saying you needed your shot!" Then Gray had grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt.

As Nightmare kicked and tried to wiggled out of Gray's hold he screeched, "I don't want to!"

Alice laughed. "You should go. You don't want to get sick do you?" she asked him.

Gray stopped pulling and Nightmare broke free. "You mean you don't know?" Gray asked her. A look of confusion came across her face as she shook her head. Gray sighed. "Nightmare coughs up blood, regularly I might add."

Nightmare cleared his throat. "Not regularly. Just whenever I'm shaken, mad, happy, yelling-"

"That's regularly," Ace told him.

"Anyways," Gray mumbled, once again grabbing Nightmare's collar. "Let's go."

"Noooooooo!" Nightmare shouted but as the doors leading out closed all sound was gone.

Ace looked towards Alice. "Well, I'm going to go see Julius." Smile still on his face the knight headed in the complete opposite direction than Julius's office.

Alice watched him walk away and shook her head. After she got her books she went to her history class. As Alice sat she saw Blood walk into the room. Seeing her he smirked and sat down to her right. "Well, Princess, it seems we are in the same class," he told her.

Blushing Alice looked away from him. Then an idea dawned on her. Looking at him she asked, "If some one, let's say Gowland, wanted to get revenge on you, what would it be for?"

Blood chuckled. "Well that's easy. I told everyone his name."

Alice tilted her head, wonderingly. "How does that matter? Everyone would've know his name already."

The hatter raised an eyebrow. " Oh, I told them his full name. Mary Gowland."

"Merry-go-round?" Alice asked him.

Again he laughed. "In a way yes. Now, why did you ask in the first place?"

Alice blushed again, remembering what Gowland had read in Boris's notebook. "Um… he got a hold of an intercom and Boris's notebook."

It took him a second but when he finally realized what she meant he stormed out of the classroom. "Wait! You're skipping?" Alice shouted from her seat. Scrambling to the door, trying to go after him, the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Back to your seat," the teacher said and Alice had no choice but to obey. She sat in her seat wondering what Blood was up to when another person walked into the room. Alice gasped as the person caught her attention.

**There's only one character Alice hasn't met yet and I just realized it. *sigh* Oh, and to help you (as well as me) here's a list of their ages and grades-**

**Alice- 13, 8****th**** grade**

**Julius- 14, 8****th**** grade**

**Nightmare- 13, 8****th**** grade**

**Gray- 14, 8****th**** grade**

**Elliot- 16, 8****th**** grade (supposed to be a sophomore but he staid back twice)**

**Blood- 15, 8****th**** grade (staid back once)**

**Dee and Dum- 12, 6****th**** grade**

**Ace- 15, 8****th**** grade (staid back once)**

**Peter- 14, 8****th**** grade**

**Vivaldi- 16, junior**

**Gowland- 17, junior**

**Boris- 14, 8****th**** grade**

**Pierce- 13, 8****th**** grade**

**Black and White Joker- 15, freshmen**

**Well, that's it! Hopefully this'll help a bit. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13-**

Alice's eyes widened as she took in the older girl who had just walked into the classroom. She has long purple hair, tied in pigtails with curls at the ends. Her eyes were a strange purple, matching her hair. The top of her dress was black with purple trimming while the bottom was a poof of red and purple, along with random hearts. A black ribbon was tied around her neck like a chocker.

"Ah, hello Vivaldi. Class, this is Vivaldi, a junior who will sometimes be in our class," the teacher introduced.

The girl named Vivaldi smile and curtsied. To Alice she looked like a queen. "Hello. We will be taking over your class today. Your teacher has informed Us that you are to learn about a person from the outside world. We believe her name is Marie Antoinette?" at this Vivaldi turned her head questionably towards the teacher. Who nodded.

Looking back at the class she continued. "Marie Antoinette was a queen of a place called France. When France was in complete poverty some peasants came up to her."

She paused and the teacher spoke. "I have to leave to go to a meeting. I'm entrusting the class to you."

Once the teacher was gone Vivaldi once again started talking. "The peasants asked, 'There is no bread and the people are starving. What is there to do?' or something like that. Antoinette replied, 'Let them eat cake!' The people got so made at this that the cut off her and the king's heads. The end."

The class stared at her before shuddering. Alice just sighed. She had heard about Marie Antoinette before and didn't care for her that much. Besides, Vivaldi didn't say anything about her that she didn't already know.

There was about half an hour left of class and almost everyone was gone. "Aren't you leaving?" a voice asked.

Alice looked up to see Vivaldi staring down at her. "N-no. I'll get in trouble if I do.

Vivaldi giggled. "You're cute. What's your name?"

A slight smile spread onto the foreigner's face. "Alice Liddell."

"So you're the one White keeps talking about. It's no wonder that he likes you, you're just too cute!" she squealed, clapping her hands together.

"White? As in White Joker or Peter White?" Alice asked, afraid of either of them liking her, but mostly Peter.

Vivaldi raised an eyebrow. "Peter of course. If We were referring to Joker We would say Joker. Besides, Joker's name is not White."

Alice coughed to clear her throat. "I nicknamed the nice one White and the mean one Black. Anyway, doesn't it get confusing with calling them both Joker?"

"How is it confusing? They are both one Joker really, not actually two separate beings," Vivaldi said with a nod.

Now Alice was completely confused. "Are you talking about how they're twins?"

Before she got her answer there was a scream. Both girl's rushed to the door to find a swarm of students surrounding the most horrifying sight either of them had ever seen. There, tied to a tree branch outside the window, was an unconscious Gowland. He wasn't just unconscious, but he was also sporting a yellow jumpsuit with a pink tutu. On top of his head was a little tiara and his hair was down, curled at the ends. Heavy makeup was found on his face.

"Blood…" Alice mumbled under her breath.

Vivaldi shot her a questioning look. "Blood Dupre?" she asked.

Running down the hallway Alice shouted over her shoulder, "Yeay! For payback!"

**Haha! Yes, I did have Vivaldi talk about Marie Antoinette because I thought it was a story she would like with the whole cutting off heads thing. Oh also I'm going to explain in the next chapter how Blood could've ever done that to Gowland! ^ ^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-**

Alice stormed through the halls of the eighth grade wing. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny, looking for a certain black haired man. _Seriously!_ Alice's mind screamed. _How immature can he be? I mean, sure, Gowland was acting like a spoiled little brat too, but he should've handled it like an adult!_

"Hey!" a voice called out. Turning she saw Elliot jogging up to her. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked as he caught up to Alice.

The brunette continued to walk around looking for Blood. "I need to find a certain immature little brat. Besides, Vivaldi let us out early," she mumbled.

Elliot tilted his head slightly as he walked next to her. "Oh, lucky. Do you mean Dee and Dum? Wait, you said 'someone.' Pierce maybe?"

Alice looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "No. I mean Blood. Anyway, why aren't you in class?" With that she turned abruptly down a corridor to the right.

Now the boy was completely confused. He said, "I'm going to the bathroom." He held up the yellow pass. "Blood wouldn't do anything immature."

"Right," Alice said sarcastically. "Then explain why Gowland was unconscious, hanging upside-down from a tree, and sporting a pink tutu."

Elliot made a face. "Well, if you want to find Blood, he should be somewhere near the cafeteria." That was when Elliot left and walked into the boys' bathroom.

With a sigh Alice turned around and headed in the direction than which she came from. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" she asked thin air.

She reached the cafeteria in about two minute and when she did she saw Blood leaning lazily against the wall, looking out the window on the opposite side. "Why in the world did you do that?" Alice demanded as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

Blood looked at her. "Do what?" he asked with a little yawn.

This made Alice even more annoyed than she already was. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! I want to know how and why you did that!" she yelled.

A slight smirk appeared on his face. "I'm afraid you have gone mad, for I did nothing in which I should be scolded for." With this he heaved himself off the wall and circled around the girl until she was the one trapped. Leaning close to Alice, making her press her back against the bricks, he mumbled, "Unless… you want to give me something to be scolded for."

Alice's eye twitched in anger. As Blood reached for a strand of her hair she slapped his hand away. "Pervert!" she shrieked and marched off.

Behind her she barely heard the man give a little chuckle.

She skipped lunch and instead headed for the Clover Tower. As she slammed the door closed she was surprised to find Julius sitting at a little desk with several broken clocks. Glancing up at her briefly he asked, "Why aren't you at lunch?"

Alice, with her anger fading, pulled a chair to the side of the desk and plopped her elbows up. "I don't feel like running into a certain someone," she sighed.

Julius just huffed. Once he set aside the clock he was working on he picked up his coffee mug only to find it empty. He stood up, making the chair creak against the floor.

The brunette jumped up. "I'll get you some more!" she decided, taking the mug from the stunned man. "Do you want milk?" she called as she poured out the hot liquid into the cup.

"Yes please," came a quiet voice.

Bounding over, Alice returned to her seat and put the cup across from him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, and took a sip. "Eighty points."

Alice pouted, confused. "For what?" she asked.

"The coffee," Julius mumbled before returning to work.

The girl sighed as she watched him. His hands gripped the tools loosely but firmly, tinkering with the gears and moving them into place. "You're magical," she thought out loud.

Julius paused and looked at her. "What?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

Now Alice was a bit frantic. "I mean… well… the way you handle the clocks. It's like… you're a god or something."

The blue haired boy scoffed and returned his attention to the several broken clocks that rested on his desk. "God… huh," he whispered to himself.

**Sorry that this took so long, and I know it's not all that good. X( Oh well, please don't kill me for the wait!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-**

Alice got up from her spot next to Julius and decided to go to her room. She reached her door when she heard a 'bang.' Startled, she looked to where it had come from. Finding the source to be Gray's room she went over and cautiously knocked on the door. "Gray?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Come in!" he called from inside.

The brunette sighed in relief and opened the door. Everything looked normal. Gray was standing near his desk, nothing had fallen over, and the window wasn't broken. "What was that sound?"

A smile came across his face. "Oh. I just dropped a stack of papers onto the desk. Apparently they were heavier than I thought," he told her.

The girl laughed as she saw the pile of papers. It was huge, and it if was placed on the ground, it would come up to the middle of her shins. "What are you doing with that?" She had a lot of questions it seemed.

Gray looked flustered. He gestured for her to take a seat. Alice walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed while he turned to desk chair to face her before sitting in it. "It's, uh, school work," he mumbled.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you'd have that much homework," she stated.

With a sigh he said, "You're right. You already know that I'm an ex-assassin. You also know that my family is being targeted as well as that I'm the next victim. Well, if I could just track down the person who's doing this, I can stop him."

The girl gulped. Ok, so this was pretty scary. Sure, she knew he was an ex-assassin, but she still couldn't picture it. "I won't let you," she mumbled.

Wide eyed, Gray questioned, "What did you just say?"

Alice stood abruptly. "I consider you my friend! I won't let you go to whoever it is and get killed!" she yelled.

Gray's lips twitched but he refused to smirk. "Alice, I can handle myself," he tried to reason.

It didn't work, and tears started to form in her eyes. Angered, she stormed out of the room and back downstairs. Gray was going to follow her but decided that he'd rather not face an angry Alice.

The brunette ran down the stairs and was about to head out when a voice stopped her. "Alice?" She turned to see Julius studying her. As he looked at her face his eyes widened. Walking over to her he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Unable to form an answer, Alice just sniffled and tried to whip her tears away.

A pained expression crossed the man's face as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't cry," he mumbled. "I don't know what to do when you cry."

Another sniffle, but no more tears. Alice closed her eyes, thinking about how caring Julius could be. Still… "Julius?" her voice cracked. She tried again. "Julius."

"Hmm?" was her only reply.

"Too… tight. Can't breath!" she huffed. Instantly he released her, a blush on his face.

"Sorry," he stuttered. Julius turned around sharply and went back to his desk. "Don't cry, ever again."

She giggled and said 'goodbye,' still wanting to get some fresh air. Once out she decided she'd go to the Hatter Dorm to visit the twins. Once there, Alice found the little boys nowhere insight. She walked into the dorm, looking for the pair of red and blue clothes.

Not seeing them, she sighed and went to ask Elliot. When she reached his bedroom door she heard two muffled voices. "So?" one voice asked. _Blood,_ Alice thought.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the second voice said. _Elliot._

Blood grunted. "I told you to keep an eye on her."

_Who?_ Alice thought. _What her?_

"I did," Elliot argued. "I highly doubt Alice is the one that's going to pull this off, Blood."

Alice gulped. The girl was actually her. "I know for a fact she's the only one who can pull off my plan," was Blood's comeback.

_So, I'm just a piece on a checkerboard for him? Well, I'm not going to obey, whatever it is. I just can't believe Elliot is in on it, too._ Alice turned around and headed out. She decided she would just try her luck at peace in the forest. She knew she could find it there, if she didn't run into a pair of freshmen twins.

**Ok, I'm going to try and get this story finished. I already know where it's going and hopefully that'll motivate me to update quicker. Well, let's see.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-**

Huffing and puffing, Alice, who was deep in the forest, fell to her butt and leaned against a nearby tree. She tilted her head towards the sky but all she could see were the canopies of the many trees. With a sigh her mind began to wander. _Why would I be any good to Blood?_ she thought. _Why is Gray so determined to go marching into enemy territory? Sure, they might've murdered his close family members, but wouldn't those family members want you to be happy and live?_

None of it made sense to her. Alice wanted to punch Blood in the face for using her, but that wasn't ladylike. She wanted to cry because Elliot had betrayed her, but she felt like she couldn't any more. Gray, well Gray was her friend and she felt like she had to stop him, but she didn't know how.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes in front of her. "Who-who's there?" she asked unsteadily.

"Alice?" the voice answered. With a sigh of relief, the girl watched while none other than Ace appeared from behind the bush. "Hey!" he said excitedly, waving his hand over his head.

At this Alice had to laugh.

"So…" Ace started. "I have an English paper that I wrote, but I'm not that good at spelling or grammar, and Peter won't look it over, said something about germs. Would you mind looking at it?"

"Sure," Alice agreed. She closed her eyes, sighed, and prepared to get up to walk to Ace's dorm. However, Ace sat down next to her and handed her two pieces of paper.

Alice looked at them. They looked like they'd been through World War 2 and made it back. They were all crumpled and had stains on them, making the sloppy writing hard to read. "What did you do to this?" she asked Ace, incredulously.

All he did was smile. Creepily.

With a shiver, the girl began to read through the essay. After glancing through it she slapped her head and muttered, "Ace?"

"Mmh?" he asked.

Alice looked at him straight in the eyes. "I've read the book you wrote this on, and nothing on this paper makes sense."

"How so?"

"First off, Stanly isn't the main character, as a matter of fact, I don't even think there's a character in the book with that name."

Ace laughed. "Alice, Alice, Alice. I know that, but believe me, the teacher doesn't."

Again the girl smacked her head. "Look, if you're going to write a paper, I suggest you actually read the book first."

"I did," Ace protested.

"The back cover doesn't count."

"I meant the title."

Alice groaned and stood up. "No wonder you staid back. Go back to your dorm and read the book. Then come and find me once you've written and actual essay."

Ace pouted. "Aw, do you have to be that mean?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have a class to go to, so I can't help you now," she said.

There was a rustle behind her as she began to walk away. "What class do you have?" Ace asked, besides her.

"Math, with Ms. Turner."

Ace's smile widened. "Great! Me too!"

"Oh goody," Alice said sarcastically.

**Sorry for the long wait, on this and everything else. I'm working on new chapters for each of my stories so hopefully they'll be up this week.**


End file.
